


Crown of Roses

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Flower Crowns, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Teyla of Athos, crowned.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Crown of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't start this as a portrait of Teyla, but it insisted on becoming her. Watercolours and gouache.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6d04/d8rhapei3xxad8czg.jpg)


End file.
